WataMote Volume 12 Omake
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This Omake is divided into two sections: After Chapter 117 (喪117その後) Tomoko walks past Koharu Minami and Asuka Katō thinking she will go to the bathroom. Minami turns to Hina Nemoto and asks her to imitate Tomoko again. Hina complies with a stammering and whispering, "A . . . A . . . Go . . . Goodmorning, Nemoto-san." Delighted, Minami compliments her imitation capturing Tomoko's strangeness and creepiness. She then tells her that earlier that day, Tomoko fell and made the sound "gue ''(ぐえ)" as she laughs. Hina responds that it was not her intention to ridicule Tomoko with her imitation. Sweating, Minami recognizes the mood change but thinks that it does not matter since after they become third years she will never see Hina again. Chapter 119 Another Viewpoint (喪119別視点) Tomoko sees Mako and Yuri sitting with Yoshida who is playing pachinko. Yuri remarks Tomoko is also coming and the event is about to start. When Yoshida asks why, Yuri rhetorically asks Yoshida does she not need to watch it or the situation may become bad, and why else sheSee '''Gallery' for who is talking. Many "fan" translators assume it is Yoshida, but Yoshida has not been protecting Tomoko as much as Yuri, and her mouth is not open. has had to protect that "brat (ガキ・''gaki'')" for two years. She then suggests that perhaps she misunderstood what Yoshida was doing the day before. Yoshida angrily tells her to be quiet. As she loses, Yuri asks what she did wrong, and Yoshida explains that she twists the handle to much which causes the balls to bounce too much. Yuri continues that she is fine going alone or with four people. After a pause, Yoshida admits that she is hungry. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko *Koharu Minami *Asuka Katō *Hina Nemoto *Mako Tanaka *Yuri Tamura *Masaki Yoshida Referebacks and Forwards *'The Highest Form of Flattery: '''Hina earlier imitates Tomoko in Chapter 117 and receives correction from Emiri Uchi. *'"'Tragedy' is When I Fall. 'Comedy' is When You Fall and Die!": Tomoko fell, Minami laughed, and Tomoko calls Minami a "little-fanged bitch," which provokes Yuri's snickers in Chapter 117. *"Tomoko Can You Hear Me?!": In Chapter 119 Tomoko returned from trying the crane games to find Yuri, Mako, and Yoshida together. She does not hear the conversation between Yuri and Yoshida which seems to make Yoshida relax. *"Yesterday, Yoshida Beating Up Tomoko Seemed so Far Away!":' Yuri refers to Yoshida hunting down Tomoko in Chapter 118. Tomoko had provoked Yoshida again, this time by looking at her panties, declaring that everyone knows Yoshida wears "lame" panties with cartoon characters on them, then asking Yoshida if she is menstruating. *'"A Gentle Touch, Methinks":' Yuri's tendency to put too much force into games and activities foreshadowed. Trivia *As usual, the ''kanji for "mourning" (喪) is used rather than "chapter." *'"A Black Tree, by Any Other Name, Would Smell So Tragic":' when Minami says Tomoko's last name, she does not pronounce it as "Kuroki," as the furigana next to the kanji for "Kuroki (黒木)" demonstrates: (あいつ ・''aitsu''). This is another example of WataMote having a character say the furigana while the kanji ''is used simply to avoid confusion for the reader. あいつ is disrespectful similar to "this guy/girl" (こいつ・''koitsu) used frequently in WataMote similar to "that bitch." When she refers to Tomoko again, she calls her "あいつ" without the "黒木." *'Pressing Yoshida's Launch Button:' along with her infamous groping and pinching of Yoshida, Tomoko has perversely taken the opportunity to wind-up Yoshida. Cultureal References *'モノマネ' (monomane):''' "immitation." *打ち上げ' (''uchiage):' the term Yuri uses to ask Yoshida if she will react to Tomoko coming. It combines "strike (打)" with "rise (上げ)." *'Yuri's Formaity: Yuri refers to Tomoko as "Kuroki-san," and addresses Yoshida as "Yoshida-san." Memorial Moments *Hina immitates Tomoko but insists it is not to embarrass or make fun of her. *Yuri talks to Yoshida about Tomoko. Quotes *"No, not really, I did not plan to do that kind of thing." – Hina *“Why after two years, do I have to babysit that brat?" – Yuri or Yoshida refering to Tomoko Gallery Yoshida or Yuri v12 Omake.png|While the "Speech Bubble" appears over Yoshida, her mouth is closed. Either way, they probably agree that "babysitting" "that brat" is tedious. References Navigation Category:Volume 12 Category:WataMote Chapters